


Nightmares of a Kwami

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, light sandboy spoilers, plagg and adrien bonding needs to happen more and i'll be damned if i wont use my writing to fix it, sandboy fixer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Something angry settled in Adrien’s chest, something dark, and he found himself speaking again without thinking. ”What’s happening to Nooroo right now, with Hawkmoth....has it happened to you?”“I’m the embodiment of bad luck, Adrien,” Plagg said, his voice dry. When he looked back, his eyes glinted. His voice lowered, full of shame. “You can answer that.”





	Nightmares of a Kwami

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this scene desperately, so I'm sure others did too.

"Let’s not get too sappy, okay?” Plagg asked. 

Adrien smiled, chuckling under his breath and bending down to pick up his duffel bag, setting it aside for his fencing lesson in the morning. “So, what was it you needed to be a sock for?” he asked curiously, shooting Plagg a lifted eyebrow. 

Plagg frowned, twisting his paws together. “Well...it was Nooroo's birthday today.” 

Adrien froze, straightening up and staring at Plagg. “Hawkmoth’s Kwami?” 

Plagg nodded. “Yeah. Every cycle, Kwami’s can communicate with each other as long as we gather in a...in a special place.” 

Adrien pursed his lips. He knew Plagg was leaving something out, but he also knew that he didn’t know everything, and it was more than Adrien could remember getting out of the Kwami before, so he kept quiet and let Plagg continue. 

“So Tikki – Ladybug's Kwami – and I decided...we decided to sneak out and try and contact him with the rest of the Kwamis. See if maybe we could find him.” 

“Did you?” 

Plagg’s ears drooped and Adrien winced, wrapping his arms around himself to keep him from bringing the Kwami into a hug. He wasn’t sure he’d appreciate that. “I’m sorry, Plagg. Was it the akuma that stopped you?” 

“Kind of. We...we contacted him. But he was powering Hawkmoth. And...I think Hawkmoth knows where the other Kwami’s are now, or at least where the general area is, where Master Fu lives.” 

Adrien’s frown deepened. “That’s not good,” he said, wrinkling his nose as soon as the words fell from his mouth. No duh, it wasn’t good Adrien. 

Plagg, amazingly, didn’t pick up on the stupidity of the comment. He mirrored Adrien’s position, wrapping his arms tight around his body. “We were so close,” he whispered, and Adrien wasn’t sure if Plagg was still aware of himself. “We were so close to getting him out of there, to _saving him,_ and it all went to pieces because of some stupid nightmare.” 

He looked up, bright green eyes watery, and Adrien jolted at the apologetic gaze. “I’m sorry I left you to deal with this alone. I know how much being trapped scares you.” 

Adrien shook his head, fighting past his instincts and lifting a hand so that he could nudge his knuckle behind Plagg’s ears. Plagg’s eyes fluttered shut, surprising the boy, and Adrien softened his voice. “It’s okay, Plagg. You didn’t know there would be an akuma. I’m sorry you couldn’t save Nooroo.” 

Plagg sniffed, and the very sound tore at Adrien’s chest. He had never seen Plagg so vulnerable before, so upset, and he knew there was more to this whole thing than Plagg was saying. He pursed his lips, dragging his fingernail against the small cat’s head, and took a breath. “What was your nightmare, Plagg?” 

The cat blinked at him slowly, seeming to realize suddenly that he was leaning into Adrien’s touch, and he straightened, tail flicking indignantly. “Sandboy didn’t get me,” he argued. 

The sarcasm wasn’t there, the bite, and Adrien lowered his hand to try and ease the Kwami. “What would it have been, Plagg?” 

Plagg shivered, looking away and wrapping his arms back around himself. Something angry settled in Adrien’s chest, something dark, and he found himself speaking again without thinking. ”What’s happening to Nooroo right now, with Hawkmoth....has it happened to you?” 

“I’m the embodiment of bad luck, Adrien,” Plagg said, his voice dry. When he looked back, his eyes glinted. His voice lowered, full of shame. “You can answer that.” 

Adrien took a deep breath, curling his fingers in and out of fists, shutting his eyes, forcing the tremble from his shoulders. “I’m...” 

“Kid.” 

Adrien shook his head, opening his eyes up and lifting his hands, curling them carefully around Plagg’s prone form. The Kwami didn’t resist. “Let _me_ be sappy for once, okay?” Adrien whispered. 

Plagg nodded, and Adrien lifted him, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, shutting his eyes. “I’m sorry you were forced through that. I will never...” 

“I know, Adrien.” 

“We’ll get Nooroo back, Plagg,” Adrien promised, gazing the Kwami in the eye. “I swear that to you.” 

Plagg swallowed and bobbed his head, drifting into the air as Adrien lowered his hands. “Can I...can I sleep on the bed tonight?” 

“God, of course you can, Plagg,” Adrien said. 

He changed into his pajamas, lowering the lights, and then clambered into bed and patted the pillow next to him. “S’where you put the sock anyway,” he teased lightly as Plagg curled up on the cushion. 

“Yeah, well....I don’t have a witty comeback.” 

Adrien shifted, rolling onto his back, and shut his eyes. “Hey Plagg?” 

“Mm?” 

“Thank you for not leaving me alone.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
